FacTurn Fluff
The following are the information and in-character news blasts about the faction turn game's assets, moves and actions for House Fornax. Asset List Turn Orders Turn Fluff Turn 0 * The Iron Strike Fleet, lead by the HFS Do Not Wait To Strike Till The Iron Is Hot and the HFS Make It Hot By Striking have been deployed within Maja’s orbit. House Fornax has assured all those concerned that this is a precautionary measure during potential turbulent times. * The Terror Strike Fleet, composed of fighter carrier HFS The Violence Of New Power with lead fighter HFS The Speed Of Man's Acceptance, has been deployed to Imperial Prime in case of any attacks from off-world during the festivities of the New Years’ Eve Imperial Gala. House Fornax has said it will remain in orbit until such time as it is no longer needed or needed elsewhere. * The Fornax Research and Development team on Imperial Prime have entered into a limited partnership with the A.C.R.E. Corporation and announced Projects Atlas and Mercury. The full details on these projects are currently classified at this time. * Fornax Fornicators Merchandising LLC has been fully funded and plans to begin releasing new licensed merchandise for the psiball team soon. * The Refinery, an off-world station which manages recycling and construction efforts, has announced it will now be under the management of Machinafex Fornax O’shea Lasair. By reconstituting wasted metals, Fornax can produce beyond the scope of A.C.R.E shipments and move itself towards a more self-reliant future. Turn 1 * The Fornax Fornicators, Maja’s top psiball team, had a stunning season debut! Merchandise sales have been up 115% from projected earnings already in the quarter. * The Navifexes of the House are due congratulations for their strong profits on ship sales within the sector. These sales have greatly benefited all those involved as well as strengthened the House as a whole. * Denarex Fornax Naupegus Emil had a rough start in their recent dealings in the commodities market, but promises improvement in the coming months. * The Terror Strike Fleet has moved from its defense positioning over Imperial Prime to Diomikato in support of House Aquila. The recent rise in crime on the surface prompted concerns and Fornax felt it within its duties to promote security within the Empire and especially within the Imperial Core. Formal announcement tweet can be found here. Turn 1.5 * There are whisperings of some sort of dealing between Houses Minor and House Fornax, as Transactos Eridanus Karyna Maximillian was seen on Aeternus' Chain, looking all formal business. Turn 2 * Denara Fornax Tom Page has recently returned to the Chain after studying at the Academy on Hroa and brought with her an entirely new way of brokering deals for Ikenga Heavy Industry Solutions. She always seem to know the right play, almost as if by magic… or, perhaps, precognition… Turn 2.5 * Transactos Eridanus Karyna Maximillian has concluded his business on Maja and the Chain on behalf of the Astral Synedrium, resulting in the sale and transference of ownership of the Terror Strike Fleet over Diomikato to the Houses Minor. Turn 3 * The Cerberus Amnesty & Logistics Municipality has been approved by the Senate to renew its reclamations programs. Any lost or misplaced pretech relics and weapons can be returned to Maja with no criminal charges made against those who bring the items back, provided said items are not attached to any capital crimes currently under investigation by House Crux. * The Cerberus Amnesty & Logistics Municipality has silently launched a new division to its services in light of actions from rogue agents throughout the Empire and especially the Imperial Core. Cerberus’ Shipping, Management, & Handling division now offers quick and discrete transport of goods, other assets, and even persons quickly. For use of Shipping, Management, & Handling division’s services, please use the pre-established channels and contacts. Turn 3.5 * The Cerberus Amnesty & Logistics Municipality’s Shipping, Management, & Handling division has begun work with partners currently undisclosed as a part of efforts to further secure the Empire in these trying times. Full details of this partnership have currently not yet been made widely available to those without a minimum clearance of level Blood Orange within the Fornax Senate at this time. Turn 4 * In the interest of heightened competition, Tripartite-Praxis Mining and Shipping has opened for business shortly after the announcements of The Cerberus Amnesty & Logistics Municipality’s Shipping, Management, & Handling division’s partnerships with still as yet undisclosed parties. Tripartite-Praxis will also be working in conjunction with the Municipality though the full extent of the partnership and details of the work that will be accomplished are still closely guarded and privy information known only to a select group within the Fornax Senate. Turn 4.5 * Pending...